The present invention relates to a portioning arrangement for dispensing portions of liquid foodstuff from a foodstuff container which is placed in an outer container, where the liquid foodstuff consists principally of a dressing containing coarse, solid constituents such as, for example, pieces of vegetable in which the portioning arrangement exhibits a portioning housing which exhibits a holding part through which the portioning housing is mounted on the outer container, where a portioning device is arranged in such a way on the holding part that the holding part and the portioning device together form a portioning chamber, where an opening device is arranged on the outer container for operating the portioning device such that foodstuff is drawn by suction out of the foodstuff container and into the portioning chamber and from it, principally on to food such as a hamburger or the like, and where a non-return valve is provided to prevent return flow of foodstuff from the portioning chamber to the foodstuff container through an inlet opening and another non-return valve is provided to prevent flow of foodstuff and/or air into the portioning chamber via an outlet opening.
Portioning arrangements of the above type are already known from e.g. EP, A2, 0 144 879, but they are not intended for dispensing foodstuff and there is therefore no need for quick dismantling and cleaning thereof after daily use, which for hygienic reasons is an absolute requirement when dispensing foodstuff.